


Sneaky Shenanigans

by mrpicard



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Next Generation (Movies)
Genre: Bartenders, Family, Family Fluff, Feeding, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrpicard/pseuds/mrpicard
Summary: The Picard is not pleased.





	Sneaky Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is yet another scene that didn't make into the final "cut" of my [In These Arms](http://archiveofourown.org/series/79135) story.

_U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E_

_Captain's Quarters_

 

 

 

"Alexander, have you seen my Mintakan tapestry?" Picard asked and walked into the living area where Alex was sitting at the dinner table, feeding Laurent.

"No, I haven't... I noticed that it's missing but I simply thought you'd put it somewhere else this morning."

"I didn't." Picard rubbed his chin. "Who could have taken it? No one but us has access to these quarters."

"Maybe we have an intruder aboard?" Alex suggested.

"I sure hope not," Picard muttered, walked over to his desk and looked around. "I really don't enjoy the thought of having to call a senior staff meeting over such a trivial thing, but -"

"Non manger!" Laurent suddenly exclaimed.

Alex sighed. "But it's your favorite - mashed carrots and potatoes! What's wrong with it?"

"Jouer!"

"Not now. It's dinner time, and -"

Laurent slammed his little fists on the table. "Jouer!"

Alex sighed again and put down the spoon he had been holding.

"Why is he so eager to play?" Picard wondered. "He only acts like this when he has a new toy. Did you replicate something for him?"

"Not today, no."

"Strange..." Picard walked over to the corner where Laurent kept his toys, bent down - and then raised his hand in which he was holding the Mintakan tapestry. "How did _that_ get here?"

"You tell me," Alex shot back. "You were supposed to keep an eye on our son this morning."

"I did."

"But you also read through a few reports, right?"

"Yes...?"

"See? He must have walked over to your chair, pulled the tapestry down and then taken it 'home' before you even noticed," Alex said and looked at Laurent, who was following their conversation with great interest.

"Why would he do that?"

"I don't know, maybe he likes the colors...?"

"I'll have to make sure it's kept somewhere out of his reach from now on," Picard remarked and pointed at a stain of drool on the tapestry.

Alex grinned. "I think it looks rather charming that way."

Picard harrumphed. "I don't."


End file.
